This invention relates to aquariums, and more particularly to an apparatus for firmly anchoring aquarium plants and the like beneath the gravel bed.
Decorating an aquarium generally includes the addition of aquatic plants and other items, in order to obtain a natural looking, as well as ecologically balanced environment. Typically, any article added to the bottom of the tank would be partially buried in the gravel substrate at the bottom of the tank. However, since the articles, particularly both live and artificial plants, are generally light in weight, some form of anchoring device is needed in order to keep them in place, and even in certain cases to prevent them from floating to the surface. Live plants have generally been anchored by a weight of some sort, tied to the bottom of the plant, which would assist in securing it under the gravel until roots developed sufficiently. In the case of artificial plants, some type of flat disk or similar member having its surface oriented in the horizontal plane, would be typically affixed to the base of the plant, which when buried under the weight of gravel, would add some degree of stability.
Although these solutions are somewhat effective under conditions of minimal disturbance, when faced with more demanding conditions, they do little to anchor the plants in the location in which they were placed. Strong currents within the tank, as well as stocking the aquarium with larger fish or turtles, would quickly destroy any plant arrangement. In addition, during tank maintenance requiring, among other things, cleaning of the gravel, plants were invariably uprooted. Furthermore, while trying to capture a fish in a net for removal from the tank, plants were easily disturbed, requiring replanting.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for securing any article, including both live and artificial aquatic plants firmly beneath the substrate at the bottom of the aquarium.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the means for anchoring the plants or articles, while at the same time allowing for easy removal if so desired.
A further object of the present invention is to combine the benefits of under-gravel filtration with a means for firmly anchoring plants and other articles.
Other objects of the present invention are to provide an anchoring device that is simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture and which is hidden from the view of the observer when installed in an aquarium.